Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multilayer inductor device in which multiple coils (inductors) are arranged so as to be coupled to each other with a high degree of coupling.
Background Art
Multiphase direct current-direct current (DC-DC) converters disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 are currently in widespread use for application of drive voltage of central processing units (CPUs). The multiphase DC-DC converters each use multiple choke coils. These multiple choke coils are required to have a high degree of coupling.
Accordingly, wire-wound choke coils are used as the multiple choke coils used in the multiphase DC-DC converter in the related art. The multiple choke coils are wound around a common magnetic core to increase the degree of coupling.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-284333